A Perfect Memory
Katelyn turned in her work as her boss glanced up and smiled. The boss, grabbing the paperwork with his chubby hands, grinned and said, "Looks perfect. No details missing at all." Katelyn returned her smile and, bidding her boss goodbye, collected her possessions and walked out of the office. It was the same routine that Katelyn had followed for years, and to be granted, she was happy with it. However, everything collapsed on the day Katelyn forgot one little thing. Katelyn strolled into the office much earlier than almost every employee, humming to herself. Although she had to work on several papers the previous day, making her stay up rather late at the office, she was very joyful to have finally finished the work. The only other person there at the time was her (rather overweight) boss, who greeted her with a smile before walking into his personal office. Katelyn was ready for her normal work day when she noticed an object on her desk next to all of her other materials. The report she had done from the previous day. Katelyn swore she turned it in, trying to recall what happened. Suddenly, she stopped. One detail. Her memory was perfect, there was nothing that could change it. Anything she did had to be perfect. Her boss had always regarded all her works as perfect, so this just couldn't be possible. Katelyn looked at the report again. A single fact slipped her mind and she had nobody else to blame but herself and her memory, the apparent perfect memory. Katelyn began to tense up, her eyes focusing even more on the paper. One fucking action and she would have been absolutely perfect. She couldn't pass this aside, she needed to be perfect. How could she be without flaws if she couldn't remember all the things she needed to do to be flawless? Katelyn took a deep breath and then kicked the chair in front of her, knocking it completely over. Katelyn let out a scream as she knocked all the books and papers off one of her co-worker’s desks, scattering them across the floor. Startled, her boss ran into the room to see Katelyn stop what she was doing and look straight at him. "Katelyn? Are you okay?" Katelyn stared at him with an almost expressionless face as she tried to piece together what happened. She had stayed up late and done every report, packed up her items, and then turned the report in to the boss. There was no possible room for error, yet the evidence was right on her desk when she walked in. "Hello?" Right then, the idea hit her. The boss was the one who wanted her to do all of those reports. If the boss hadn't given her all of that work, she wouldn't have had to stay up so late and forget the report. Thanks to her damn boss, she was no longer perfect. Katelyn changed her expression to a grin before running towards her boss and grabbing him by the neck. She pressed him against the wall, trying to strangle him the best she could. As the boss sputtered for air, she screamed at him, "I would be completely flawless if it wasn't for your fucking greedy idea to give me all that work! You sit in your office with your fat little body and let me solve all your little problems, so I’m doing me and every other person you've ever met a fucking favor!” After not very long, Katelyn’s boss took one final gasp before his heart stopped. Katelyn laughed as she let the body fall to the floor. She continued laughing as she walked back to her desk before she noticed something that made her eyes widen. There was no report on her desk. Category:Mental Illness